The Secrets Of Pirates Cove (Foxy x Chica)
by FNaFismyjam
Summary: Foxy has sat there in disrepair for many years, rusting into the depths of time itself, awaiting his saviour to come and re activate him so he can enact his revenge upon the animatronic who laid false claims on him from the previous endeavours of 87', but will all be the same in the gang when a new arrival comes into the dark depths of freddy fazbears.
1. Chapter 1

_**The secrets of Pirates cove**_

_**Foxy has sat there in disrepair for many years, rusting into the depths of time itself, awaiting his saviour to come and re activate him so he can enact his revenge upon the animatronic who laid false claims on him from the previous endeavours of 87', but will all be the same in the gang when a new arrival comes into the dark depths of freddy fazbears and takes an instant liking upon the secrets that befall pirates cove. and will all be the same in the gang?**_

_**chapter 1- Recollections**_

The first leaf fell, billowing and fluttering to the cold pavement bellow, shades of auburn and red littered the cold damp pavement, fallen comrades in a frosty forgotten war. Autumn, in all its magnificent glory, the subtle crunch of the fallen leaves bellow your feet, the musky smell of earth infiltrating your nose. it was always the best season around for mr fazbear, not only for the riches mother nature had to offer but as a financial benefit for his business, as the icy weather snapped at the heels of many children it became apparent that t was the time that he saw many a more customers through the solid oak doors of freddy fazbears pizzeria. they came in the hundreds, bright eyed children of many ages and heights wrapped head to toe in the ceremonial bandages of winter clothing, from huge parkas 2 sizes too big to colourful welly's, each child with rosy red cheeks from the impending cold chill of the greater depths, all flocking in with the equally as overdressed adults, trudging in willingly beside them, well... dragged would be a better word, dragged by there gloves or there icy fingers into the greeting warmth and the ever so enticing smell of fresh pizza dough. and after unloading al there layers onto the wall of hooks they would edge themselves into the warmth of freddy fahzbears and sit, socialize and more while there children ventured into the depths of the resulting wonderland of treasure that befell them, the countless number of tables with every colour imaginable to draw there favourite pictures, the play frame and the depths of the ball pit, and the main attraction

the 2 animatronics, both lined up next to each other on the stage in there glory, soaking in the well deserved attention from the adoring fans below, all cheering there names, there they both stood, a group, no, a family. and they were well adored by the community, especially by the children. they stood there, like pre destined gods, basking in the smiles of the children who worshipped them. there they where, there was FREDDY FAZBEAR, by the name you could already tell he was the main attraction, he towered over the kids on the rickety old stage, his brown fur basking in the glow of the stage lights, refracting multiple colours of red, blue and green. in his hand he held a single microphone, his voice husk and rough, singing into the microphone like a blues god. hs voice reverberating in the ears of the children, there screams of joy provided the sufficient evidence of enjoyment, his black top hat sat firmly on his head, tilted at an odd angle on his disproportionate head, he stood at the front of the group, he was the main man, and his ego sure did know that.

then there was bonny, bonny the rabbit, her name really did describe her personality, she was as bonny as anyone could be, she was always happy and willing to give a paw to those who needed it, well thats when she wasn't jamming on her guitar. her purple florescent fur glowed under stage light, to many children bonnie was there favourite, much to freddys dismay. she stood there, playing along and providing a great tune to the backing of freddies amazing talents. t was all perfect, everything was in harmony

it was... to what he could remember

locked in this cloth prison, in active and with his thoughts, he often recalled this memory... this perfect memory of his family before treason had set in... now he was here, alone, cold... forgotten.. left to die alone.

a fitting life for a pirate.


	2. Chapter 2- memories

Chapter 2- Memories

Noone often ever experiences true silence. a true empty feeling of despair, where no sound, nor no feeling is is gone, the lights shut out forever, never to return. death. this is the only way you feel this, in that moment between life and death one will truly experience true silence.

Left to his demise, foxy knew of this all too well, abandoned, forgotten. left with only the few memories he had left, everyday fading into the forgotten world. who knew how long he'd sat there, rusting into time itself, 2 weeks? 2 months? 2 years... he did not know. how could he? hed been in a state of disrepair since the events of 87'. left to die in a disused party tent, his own home. "Pirates Cove". once his home had no begun a lifetime spent as his grave. his dearest companion to the afterlife. it held secrets pirates cove, the secrets of many children that would visit, the secrets that befell him, locked away within. he often recalled the memory of one particular child. sandy...

it wasn't a very busy morning, perhaps 2-3 children in the entirety of the afternoon, he sat there, awaiting the next child eagerly, he loved his job, he strives for it. foxy sat there as magnificent as ever, his auburn short tufts of fur bristled in the breeze of the summer air amist the tent, sending the loose plastic into a state of spasm, fluttering in its rhythmic beat. its wide arrays of purple and violet shone in the glistening sun. a beam of light caught the metallic hook on his arm, for he was a pirate. A foxy pirate of cunning leadership, his eye patch worn firmly on his eye, his golden 2 teeth glistening in the sun and his raggity cloth pants firmly attached, he looked the real deal. he slumped on a barrel, head on hook, bored as ever, hed always wanted to be active. now more than ever. he let out a sigh

"not a shipmate in hours, aye it be slow today" he muttered somberly to himself. he was never patient, never reluctant to wait, he craved the attention, he loved it. He longed for it. then there came the cheerful girlish giggle from the exteriors of the tattered tent, foxy bolted upright, ready in battle stance for the onslaught of the children who would be here, in stepped a girl, no bigger than his waist, her blonde plaited hair dangled just of her left shoulder in a golden thread, weaved as if from the purest silks, a solitary red bobble and hairband kept it in place. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, like the deep depths of the sea he longed to sail upon, her face not tainted with any blemish insight except for the rosey red cheeks she possessed from the heat of the summers day. She wore a sky blue dress with white polka dots that looped over her shoulders and attached at her back, it fell to her knees. she pulled the dress down and tugged at it and tugged in discomfort then offered a weak smile to her father as she stepped into the tent, her Glossy red shoes squeaking and sliding on the polished marble floor. she eased herself over top foxy, in her hand she held 1 solitary Doubloon, which she gave to foxy. this was his payment, although the way she was, the way she acted so shy and timid, he would have done it for free. she stood, half embarrassed half eager with excitement to talk to her hero. her dad left the ten and stumbled outside back into the heat.

"Yargh me matey how be you?" foxy said, his deep voice and raspy tone only offered more comfort to the girl, she let out a small giggle as she loosed her body, she was content, her worries subsiding.

"i am good thankyou, how are you?" she replied, her voice not as high pitched as he had thought, yet still relatively high,

"yargh, im fine me matey, never been better" he bellowed back, a smile filled her face, he took pleasure in the joy he gave to her.

"good" she exclaimed "im glad" she began tugging at her dress again, her discomfort intrigued foxy

"say lassy, why you be tugging at that there dress" foxy quizzed

"can i tell you a secret" she whispered, as quiet as a mouse

"of course lassy" foxy picked her up, she was incredibly light, he sat her on his knee, and pulled his head closer, listening in on her secrets

"i hate this dress, its itchy, its not comfortable and is girly" she said back in disgust. foxy liked her already, she had a boyish nature to how she presented her emotions and body language, the clothing and appearance was just a disguise

"i got it as a gift, but honestly, im only wearing it because of my dad" she replied in equal disgust.

"ah well lassy sometimes you just have to accept the bad things and just carry on, even if its a struggle"

They talked for what seemed like hours, him listening, her talking, complaining, laughing. until it was over, her dad opened the tent and she left. he felt a little hollow after that, he slumped back on the barrel. to which he was met with a crumple. he stood up to see a piece of paper on his chair, he picked it up. it was a drawing of a girl that beared resemblance to sandy, and him, stood on a magnificent boat sailing the seven sea's. foxy smiled, he loved it. he took a pin from the supply storage and pinned it to the wall of the tent, he stared at that photo for hours, days. a reminder of that wonderful day.

if only it would have stayed like that.

back to the silence, the coldness. a crumple cut through it like a knifes edge. the crumple of paper, as the page hit the dusty covered floor of the forgotten wasteland of the tent. shipwrecked.


	3. Chapter 3- The new arrival

Chapter 3- The new arrival

Today was different. There was no screaming, no laughter, none. It was quiet, almost too quiet for the time of day. The sun beat down through the dust of the derelict tent. The dust particles engaged in fierce battle in the air as they ricocheted from the wall and the high top of the interior walls. Performing an almost ritualistic dance to the sun that rained down. Outside of the tent though was silent, except for the pacing footsteps of a man, presumably Mr Fazbear. The repetitive tap of his hard soled shoes on the checker floor had because rhythmic. He finally broke the silence with his worried tone

"Where the fuck is he, he said he'd be here by 8. Its 8:40 and he's late, doesn't he know I run a business" Mr Fazbear shouted. He must have been on the phone, or someone was there with him.

Silence descended again. Waiting for the reply from the mysterious person on the other side to his argument. Foxy heard no reply. He was on a phone. He wondered who with

"This is the fourth time. The fourth time! I swear when he gets here im going to fire him, he's done."

Tap tap tap tap, stop… tap tap tap tap, stop…. The echo of his shoes hit the ground, the rise and fall in volume around his surroundings suggested pacing. He was nervous, but what about? The late arrival of what? There was the distant roar of an engine that approached the maintenance door at the back of the place. Its breaks screeched as it pulled up, the sound of a large metallic door on the vehicle squeaked open and was slammed shut. A loud knock on the oak doors sounded out in its repetitive fashion

"ah he's here now, fucking idiot. Il call you and let you know about its progress, if there are any faults".

He slammed the phone shut, in a furious manner. His face red with rage and anger he angrily paced to the oak door, and pulled it open revealing a more than startled man. This was mike, mike was the night-time security guard but often ran day time errands for Mr Fazbear for some extra money. He stood there, he towered over Mr Fazbear but his lanky thin stature still made him look timid and weak, his gruff, long brown hair fell over his eyes, held in place by a tattered old grey baseball cap he always wore. Mike had been here a while, foxy always had favoured mike to any of the animatronics. His human emotions and behaviour seemed to relate to foxy more.

"and what time do you call this!" shouted Mr fazbear furiously at mike. Mike tugged at his matching grey shirt, pulling it down harder and harder in a nervous fashion

"im sorry, the traffic is horrendous and i-" Mr fazbear cut of the nervous tones of mike

"I don't care if god himself struck down the second flood, I asked you to be here 40 minutes ago, and you're late. Again! I'm getting sick of your shit mike" he spat back, the words were red hot as they left his bitter mouth.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"Like hell it wont! Now, come on let's get this thing unloaded"

They both stepped outside into the blistering heat to the truck, mike flung open the metal shutter of the truck as it made a loud clanging. There, in solitude sat a large wooden crate, sealed with 2 rope straps and nailed shut. It sat on a broken pallet. On its side read "property of Oscorp Electronics" the company that mr fazbear bought his animatronics from.

Mike clambered into the truck and grabbed the dolly and shoved the forks into the pallet. He let out a large noise of effort, more of as grunt, and tilted the crate gently onto an angle and wheeled it to the edge, mr fazbear pressed the button as the electronic ramp moved up to the same level, mike wheeled the crate onto the ramp and they both descended and made there way back into the pizzeria, with the new addition, whatever it was.

"Wheel it over to the stage would you mike" said Mr Fazbear, dusting his hands off on his plaid shirt

"sure thing sir" mike obeyed.

Mike wheeled the crate to the centre of the dance floor, a couple of feet below the stage, it made a large creak as he lowered it onto the hard floor wood beneath it. He removed the dolly and wheeled it to the maintenance door.

"what's in the crate then sir" mike quizzed, he was as stumped as foxy, and the other animatronics

They had watched on form there station room, the door ajar ever so slight as to not raise any attention.

"what do you see freddy" whispered bonny, her hands round his waist as she peered over his shoulder

"not now Bon, im trying to concentrate as he listened in to the conversations that were taking place

"ah just a new addition, just so we can give a new vibe" mr fazbear exclaimed proudly

He strutted over to the crate, inspecting the wood that surrounded it, he knocked on the wood, a hollow echo replied.

2mike do me a favour and bring me out a hammer and a knife" he shouted back

"aye aye sir" mike responded, he had learnt that from foxy. Mike ran out to the van, stumbling over the bin on the way out, he picked himself up, dusted of his hands and continued to the truck, rummaging through his tool box to reveal a rusty claw hammer and a Stanley knife. He rushed back, narrowly avoiding the bin once again.

"here you go sir" he handed the knife and hammer to mr fazbear

"okay il cut the rope you get the nails out" he said handing him back the hammer, typical of the old codger, thought mike.

They continued for several minutes, cutting, removing the nails of the crate one by one, till the panel loosed and fell to the ground. It echoed throughout the pizzeria. Mike and mr fazbear looked in to behold the new addition

"what is it freddy I cant see" bonny whined, pushing herself closer, freddy stood silently.

"freddy? What is it… Freddy!" bonny was worried. He was speechless

There stood a new animatronic, a magnificent royal yellow in colour surrounded by flawless yellow fur, her orange beak glistened in the light. Her magnificently shaped body shaped to perfection. All completed with a bib that read "lets Eat!" she was perfection itself

"its our replacement" said freddy in despair, as he slowly closed the door and made his way back to his corner in solemn despair


	4. update

sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a while, currently writing one for you lovley guys and gals, and i know bonnie isnt a women but in this i wanted her to be simply for some key reasons later on :)


End file.
